


Tis' The Season To Be Horny.

by psyleedee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel Wears Panties (Supernatural), Christmas Lingerie, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Doggy Style, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Horny Dean Winchester, Husbands, Innocent Castiel (Supernatural), Kinky, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Missionary Position, Panty Kink, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Shy Castiel (Supernatural), Sub Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: It was a wrapped, white box, and a card was placed atop it, with Cas's handwriting, saying 'Merry Christmas, Dean'.Dean's voice caught in his throat and he swallowed, eyebrow shooting up and mouth dropping as he gawked at the contents of the box.Inside, there lay nothing, but a pair of red, fuzzy handcuffs, with two small, red keys.The lock clicked behind him, and Dean turned around. His jaw dropped, eyes widened and he simply gaped at the sight in front of him. The box slipped from his hands as he stood up.It was Cas.In a red, silky knee-length kimono, and matching red lace stockings, paired with lovely velvet red panties."Fuck."Dean groaned.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 202
Collections: The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	Tis' The Season To Be Horny.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas ya filthy animals, and a Happy New Year. Here I am, back on my bullshit, even with a new year around the corner. Times change, but the fanfic writers remain the same.

"Cas? Babe, I think the pie is burning?"  
Dean called out, and dropped his suitcase on the sofa. The faint smell of cherry, laced with a hint of smoke, made it's way through the Hall, and Dean sniffed the air again.

"Cas? Honey?"  
Dean called out again, and walked into the kitchen only to find it empty. Yet, he called out again.

"Castiel?"

"In here!"  
Came the loud reply, and Dean whipped his head towards the bedroom.  
The door was shut, which was odd, since they never shut the door, unless they had a fight.

Puzzled, Dean flipped the stove off, where the cherry filling had begun to burn slightly. He checked everything else in the kitchen with a quick glance, and with steady steps, walked over to the bedroom.

He twisted the knob and drifted the door open, peeking inside with caution. That was strange. Why was nobody here? And why were the lights dimmed down? He swore he heard Castiel yell from in here. He glanced at the en-suite bathroom, whose door appeared to be shut. Maybe Cas was in the bathroom.

With a relieved sigh, Dean made his way over to the bed, when he realized something was placed on the edge of their king-sized bed.

It was a wrapped, white box, and a card was placed atop it, with Cas's handwriting, saying _'Merry Christmas, Dean'._  
Intrigued, Dean took the small box in his hands, and removed it out of its wrapping. He sat down on the edge of the bed, where the box had been, and opened it.

"What the-"  
Dean's voice caught in his throat and he swallowed, eyebrow shooting up and mouth dropping as he gawked at the contents of the box.

Inside, there lay nothing, but a pair of red, fuzzy handcuffs, with two small, red keys.

The sound of a lock clicking behind him caught Dean's attention, and he looked back his shoulder.

His jaw dropped, his eyes widened and he simply gaped at the sight in front of him. The box slipped from his hands as he stood up.

It was Cas.

In a red, silky knee-length kimono, and matching red lace stockings, paired with lovely velvet red panties.

"Fuck."  
Dean groaned, his pants growing tighter. Absently, he reached a hand down to rub over his clothed erection.

"How do I look?"  
Castiel asked, stepping back slightly. Dean could see he was in two minds, self-conscious about his attire, as he fidgeted with the hem of the kimono.

"So hot..."

Truth is, Castiel looked so much more than hot. Castiel looked heavenly. It would be an ironic analogy to compare him with an angel, considering how he was dressed, or his lack thereof.

"We were uhm, talking about spicing things up, y'know, and I went shopping the other day so I decided I would-"

Castiel had no chance to finish as Dean sprinted over to him, pinning him against a wall, and crashing his lips onto Cas's.  
The younger man's hands flew up on instinct, sliding around Dean's back and neck, as Dean shoved his tongue inside Cas's mouth, letting his raw, primal urge take over his movements and mind, grabbing Cas's hands in his own and slamming them on the wall as he nudged his leg between Castiel's thighs.

Cas moaned, the sound resonating within their throats, and Dean dragged both of Castiel's hands up on the wall, pinning them above the brunet's head, eliciting an excited gasp from Cas's plump, pink lips.

Castiel's hard cock rubbed against Dean's, and they moaned out in tandem, Dean's lips draggging down to nip at Cas's jaw, travelling lower, as Dean crouched and let Cas's hands fall, kissing over the vast expanse of Castiel's tanned stomach, licking at Cas's hipbones, as Cas's fingers tangled through his almond-blond hair, guiding Dean's face lower.

Dean pulled back for a moment, gripping Cas's hips and turning him around with a yelp, crashing Cas's chest with the wall.

"Dean?!"  
Cas whined, and Dean stared at the hems of his red panties, as they showed just the right amount of Cas's ass. Dean dropped to his knees, and slowly, as if Castiel were made of glass, he hooked his a finger on either side of the panty, and began pulling it down.

The panty clung to Castiel's ass, until it was finally over his thighs, and then it dropped easily, and Dean gulped, his eyes blowing wide with arousal, as he spread Cas's ass, fingers digging into the flesh, evoking a strangled moan from Cas.

Dean's mouth touched the floor, as he spread Cas's ass cheeks wider, revealing the glimmering red, gem plug nestled snug inside Cas's hole. The lube around it was still sticky, and it struck Dean.

"Is this what you were doing right now? Wearing a plug in the bathroom?"  
Dean asked, and Castiel nodded, licking his lips, and biting down on his bottom lip.

"God, the things I want to do to you, Cas, fuck, so fucking bad-"

A sly grin spread across Cas's face as he pressed his palms flat on the wall in front of him and spread his legs, sticking his ass out further.

"Show me then. Show me how bad you want it."

Dean didn't need any further instructions, as he grabbed a handful of Cas's ass and gave it a firm squeeze. He pulled at the flesh, before going further, restricting himself from jumping in, savouring each bounce of Cas's ass and each whimper he earned from Cas.

His fingers dipped between Cas's cheeks, feeling around until he felt the warm metal on his fingers. He hooked his fingers over it, using his other hand to spread Cas's ass, watching as his fingers dug out the plug, drawing out a long whine from his husband.

Dean licked his lips, ogling at Cas's pink hole, as the plug dropped down next to him. With concentration, he pushed a finger inside, letting it play with Cas's rim for a while, before reaching inside him, far enough that Dean's knuckles pressed against Cas's ass.

"Oh fuck, so good, Dean-"  
Castiel moaned, and Dean took pride in it, not letting his finger pull out before slipping another one inside. Castiel hummed, pushing his ass back to fuck himself on Dean's fingers.

"You like dressing up all pretty for me? Like a cute little slut, huh?"  
Dean keened, and Castiel nodded with a whimper.

"Yes, yes, baby. Oh- right- oh yes-"

"Look at you, moaning like a slut, fucking your self on my fingers..."  
Dean continued, thrusting his fingers deeper, letting his fingers feel the ridges of muscle envelope them, as he pushed in harder, pressing his middle and index finger deeper within Cas's hole, riling him up, as he let out little choked moans.

"Deeeeaannn..."  
Cas whined, letting his forehead rest against the wall, sweat beading down his temples; sweat dripping down his neck, as his cock rubbed against the wall, earning him the right amount for friction.

"Fuck, baby, you know how hot you look? Know how much I want to fuck that pretty ass of yours?"

"Oh Dean, please-"

"Please what, Castiel?"

"I need you inside me-"  
Castiel murmured, and Dean halted his ministrations, pulling his fingers out of Cas's ass, but not before slapping it red and hard, causing Castiel to gasp out loud.

Dean stood up, gripping Castiel's hips, and turning him around, slamming his back against the wall, pinning his hands in place behind his back. Dean noticed how the manhandling turned Castiel on, a glimmer of playfulness hidden within his lust blown eyes, as he bit down on his lip.

"You want me to fuck you with those pretty cuffs on?"  
Dean growled, breathing warm over Cas's cheeks. Cas's lips twitched to the side, as if teasing Dean, and he took a deep breath, his chest rising and dropping heavily.

"Yes."

Dean raised an eyebrow, his hold loosening a little, as he gazed at Castiel with arousal.

"Then?"  
He asked, excitement growing in the pit of his stomach.

Castiel simply leaned forward, his lips ghosting over Dean's ear.

"I want you to cuff me and fuck my ass like a bitch, till you've filled me up with all your cum."

_Alright, how did Dean's innocent little, church-going husband just turn into this little whore with a filthy fucking mouth?_

Dean gulped, not even able to look Cas in the eye as he envisioned how Castiel would look, all bent over, getting fucked again and again, until Dean's filling him up with- okay yeah, he's definitely on board with that.

"Get on the bed, play with yourself, I want to see you all ready for my cock."  
Dean ordered, and let go of Castiel, eyes wandering down his body for a brief moment before he backed away.

Castiel remained mum, and Dean walked backwards, eyes on Castiel as he climbed on the bed, crawling to the centre. Dean stripped himself down, letting his trousers and shirt fall down and pile around his feet. He pulled his tie and socks off as well, keeping his boxers on.

Something about this side of Castiel had thrill coursing through Dean's veins. This wasn't their usual making-love kind of sex. This was a kinkier, naughtier side of Castiel and Dean was here for it, no doubt.

Castiel rested against the headboard, eyes shut as his hand moved up and down the girth of his cock, one hand clenching the bedsheet next to him.  
Dean smiled wickedly, before grabbing the cuffs, and the key. He climbed up in front of Castiel, and blue eyes fluttered open in alarm, peering up at Dean.

"Hands."  
Dean's stern voice sent a shiver down Cas's spine, and he complied, pulling his hand away from his cock and holding them out together.  
Dean grabbed them, ignoring whether it hurt Castiel's wrist. Of course, Dean treasured his adorable husband, his innocence and chastity. Before this, they'd only ever made love in missionary, and if they ever got super-duper drunk, they'd either end up with Castiel riding him or well, erm, missionary. It mostly had to do with the fact that both of them absolutely adored watching each other when they would be intimate.

But then, Dean didn't know what had gotten into Castiel, making him act out so kinky and submissive. Not that Dean was complaining.

"Turn around. On your stomach."

Castiel rolled over, and Dean leaned down to drop kisses over his shoulder and neck.

"Ass up, come on."  
Dean scolded, laying a sharp slap on Cas's taut flesh, making the younger man gasp. Castiel raised his ass, spreading his legs wider, as his face buried into the pillow, his hands resting on the small of his back, as Dean cuffed them together.

"Too tight?"  
Dean asked, to which Castiel shook his head and Dean, with a relieved smile, dropped the key on the sidetable.

Pushing his boxers off, Dean watched as Cas's hole clenched around emptiness, and his cock hung heavy between his legs.

"God, you're so beautiful Cas."

"Mmhmm."

 _That's when another idea struck Dean_.

He rushed over to where Castiel's panties were laying on the ground. Dean picked them up with his finger, wrapping them around his finger until they bunched together, eyes gleaming as he walked over to Castiel, tilting his head upwards.

"Open your mouth."

Castiel tried to supress a smile by biting his bottom lip as he eyed the bunched-up panties. Castiel parted his lips, and Dean didn't even wait for him to open completely before shoving the panties into his mouth, eliciting a whimper from the back of his throat.

"Good slut."

Castiel beamed at him, and Dean, gathering every inch of his self-control in his body, refrained from smiling back at Cas, his facade breaking down for a second as he gave Cas a goofy smile and kissed his forehead.

"I'm going to make you feel so good."  
Dean murmured, before crawling over behind Castiel, hovering over his ass. Before he could reach down, he stroked his cock, feeling the warmth of his palm encompass his girth. Fuck, it had been days since he masturbated, and god, if it didn't feel amazing. His eyes rolled back, shutting on their own accord, lips parting as he felt his head loll back.

A rumbly moan escaped his throat, as he thrusted into his hand. Castiel, realizing Dean was pleasuring himself, pouted, and wiggled his ass.

"De-"  
He scolded, his voice muffled by the panties. Dean, as if snapping back to reality, blinked his eyes open, licking his lips once, and letting his hands clasp onto Castiel's ass.

He watched as the flesh bounced, when he laid another hard slap, right above his thigh.

"Plea- De-"  
Castiel's muffled moans did nothing but encourage Dean to stall for a while.  
"You want my cock in your ass, whore?"

"Yesh-"

"You're going to have to wait."

Cas gave a disapproving whine, which earned him another hard slap on his ass.

Dean crawled back slightly, dipping down to press his lips against Castiel's hole. The moan that drew out of Castiel was louder than any Dean had ever heard before. His eyebrows shot up for a brief moment, before he concentrated on Cas's ass again.

Both of his hands held Cas's ass apart, allowing him ample access to lick and suck and prod at Cas's hole. A littany of moans and tiny breathy whimpers escaped Cas's mouth as Dean explored his hole.

The sound of sheets ruffling, wet choking gasps and muffled pleas echoed through the dim room, as Castiel squeezed his eyes shut, letting his hole be devoured by his lover. Sure, it was no secret that in their past ventures, both of them had rarely ever gotten along with oral sex, with the exception of blowjobs, which Castiel seemed to have mastered. Dean believed it was because Castiel convinced himself that it would please Dean. Dean knew Castiel felt insecure about his body, and yet, in that moment, lying naked and squirming on their bed, as Dean's tongue thrusted in and out of Castiel's puckered hole, licking and sucking and nipping at it, Dean realised that rimming a man had never felt better.

After giving Castiel's hole a good, thorough fuck with his tongue, Dean pulled away, and straightened up, crawling back to the edge of the bed and hopping off. Dean grabbed both of Castiel's limbs, and yanked him towards himself, eliciting a muffled shriek from the brunet as he pushed his face into the bed.

"Fuck, I'm going to make this so good sweetheart."  
Dean promised, and hooked a leg up on the edge of the bed, the other one planted on the ground as he lined his cock up with Castiel's hole. The lube had begun to dry, but his spit remained, glistening Castiel's hole.

With a swift push, like he'd done a hundred times before, Dean thrusted in, his eyes rolling shut, a collective moan escaping both Castiel's and Dean's mouths.  
Dean held onto Cas's hips, as he bottomed out. With a hard grip on Cas's hipbones, he pulled out, slightly, and thrust in again. In and out, in and out, in and out...

"Fuck, so tight, baby, I'm not gonna last long-"  
With every harsh thrust, Dean noticed how the flesh on Cas's ass jiggled, and he found himself glued to the sight of his cock disappearing in and out of Castiel's hole.

"Fashte-"  
Castiel moaned, panty-filled mouth causing his voice to be muffled. His body rocked with every thrust, and Dean caressed his hand over Cas's back, stroking it up from Cas's ass, up to the small of his back, where he entwined his fingers with Cas's, his cuffed hands bouncing every time Dean fucked into him.

"You want it faster? You hungry for my cock?"  
Dean growled, and a feral jolt of pleasure shot through him as Castiel clenched his hole around Dean's cock, the heat becoming unbearable.

"Mhmm..."  
Cas moaned out, and wriggled his hips, pushing back on Dean's cock to make it slide deeper inside his ass. Dean's grip on Cas's hips tightened, as his nails dug marks into the flesh, and he picked up a faster pace, rolling his hips harder, as the friction caused a warm, ecstatic pressure to rise up in Dean's gut.

Dean felt a bizarre thrill in having Castiel face down on his knees, a cock in his ass, and face stuffed with panties, as he continued thrusting. His cock twitched inside Castiel, and fuck, it had been days since he'd actually taken interest in learning about just how tight his innocent little husband could be.

It reminded Dean of their first night together, and how pliant and needy Castiel had been. It had been Castiel's first time with a man, and Dean had decided to make it the best. The prospect of Castiel wearing his promise ring and wanting to keep himself ' _pure_ ' until marriage was cute, but Dean hadn't anticipated just how whiny and bossy Cas could get when Dean fucked him. However, that was only for their time alone. Outside their bedroom, Castiel was a fun little high-school teacher, who wore fluffy cardigans, waved hello to each student and smiled at anyone he saw.

So yes. This was still a surprise to Dean. A very wonderful surprise indeed.

As Castiel moaned out one final time, loud and wrecked, Dean realized he was reaching the edge of his climax.

"You gonna come for me, baby?"  
Dean growled, fucking his cock deeper inside Castiel, rubbing against the one ridge of flesh he was familiar with, eliciting tiny gasps from his lover's mouth.

"Oh yes, baby-"  
Castiel whined, and Dean pulled out, to the surprise of a very horny Cas, and urged him to roll over. Cas's cock bobbed as he laid back, and Dean took a deep breath, before wrapping his hand around Cas's cock, the other one guiding his own cock into Cas's hole, causing Castiel to clasp the bedsheet again.

"Eyes open. I want to see you when you come."  
Dean said, and Castiel swallowed thick at the strictness in his voice, lips parted, as he whimpered, body rocking back and forth with every thrust inside him.

"Aungh- Dean-"

Dean hung his head down, eyes peering into Cas's, noticing how Cas tried to keep his eyes open, the little knit of his eyebrow, the fluttering of his lashes, the desperate attempt at obeying Dean's orders... All of it reflected on Castiel's face, as Dean thrusted harder, feeling a groan escape his own throat.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come, Cas, I'm gonna come-"

"Inshide me-"  
Castiel said with his muffled voice, and that was the last thing Dean could comprehend before he was coming, thick liquid shooting inside the tight heat around his cock, his hand working harder on Cas's cock, until he felt a spurt of thick come on his hand, and a loud moan echoed through the room.

He didn't open his eyes, too exhausted, as he slumped face flat onto Cas's chest, causing Castiel to huff. Something landed on Dean's head, and he reached up to inspect it, only to realise it was the panty that Castiel had spit out of his mouth. An amused grin made its way onto Dean's face as he eyed the panties, feeling another, lighter streak of arousal course through him.

"We should get you some more of these things, don't you think?"

"Mmhmm..."  
Castiel replied, kissing Dean's forehead. Dean felt a hand graze his back, and he glanced down to see Castiel dipping his fingers between his own toned legs, stuffing leaking white come back inside his loose hole, eyes shut and bottom lip caught between his teeth.

"If I wasn't so fucking tired, I would've definitely fucked you again."

"We have the whole night baby."  
Castiel keened, and Dean smiled, pushing himself up and rolling onto his side.

"Literally, what happened to you? What happened to being all shy and innocent, huh?"

Castiel grinned wickedly, before opening his eyes and holding Dean's gaze.

"What can I say, I got tired of it. I wanted to have fun too."

Castiel shrugged, and Dean dipped down to nuzzle his nose against Cas's, pressing a light kiss to the corner of his lips.

"So you decided to buy handcuffs?"

"Yep. Also, could you get them off? I have something in mind for round two..."  
Castiel's eyes flickered from Dean's lips back up to his eyes, and Dean simply cocked an incredulous eyebrow.

"Round two? You want to go round two, _already_?"  
Dean asked, reaching for the key to the cuffs, as he shifted back on his haunches and unlocked the cuffs around Cas's wrists.

Castiel rubbed his wrists, before grabbing the handcuffs and nudging Dean back to lay on his back, straddling his hips and grinding down against Dean's soft cock, making it twitch.

"I want to cuff you, and ride you, until you cum, and this time, I'm taking it on my face."  
Castiel stared down at Dean with grave seriousness, and a shiver ran down Dean's spine, cock throbbing with the prospect of more sex.

"Is that a suggestion or a promise?"  
Dean asked, voice hoarse, as Castiel's hand slid into his, before he reached back to take Dean's cock into his hand, a devilish smile gracing his lips.

"It's a promise."  
Castiel winked, and Dean scoffed in surprise.

As proved in the past, Castiel _was_ very good at keeping his promises.

And who would've guessed, Christmas had suddenly become Dean's favorite holiday of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this ehehehe don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment, cause they really motivate me! Thanks for reading! Happy holidays!


End file.
